Happy Father's Day 2013
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: Father's Day was a big deal on some countries, and in others it was just another day. In most the date is set to June 16th, in others countries have them set to November or on religious days. For a Canadian and American, they had a lot to do for father's day.


_**Happy Father's Day to all great fathers out there**!_

* * *

"So France or England first?" Asked the quiet twin.

"Wahh? Do we have to see them too?" Complained the loud twin.

The brothers were organizing who to visit for Father's Day this year. The two are young and find a lot of countries to be father figures. Both agreeable yet some disagreements were made. That night they were discussing who they were to visit tomorrow. Sitting in America's living room, both in night clothing; Alfred wore a batman shirt with USA boxers and Matthew wore a moose head shirt with red sweatpants.

"Alfred, they did raise us." Matthew pointed out with a sigh.

The American grumbled and took a hefty bite on his burger. "Can't we at least visit them last?"

Matthew gave a look. "I guess so, we can invite them to dinner." The Canadian went back to writing the list of countries to visit.

Alfred peeked over, Matthew covered it. "Dude, that's a huge list."

This caused Canada to flush pink. "W-Well, there are a lot of people I consider a father figure." He subconsciously was skimming his fingers through his bear's fur, Kumajiro, who slept beside him.

"Whatever, man." Alfred leaned back against the couch as they sat on the floor, finishing his burger. "Gonna get dem shomefing?" He asked mouth full.

Matthew looked up. "I was thinking of flowers-"

"Flowers!?" Mattie blinked at his brother's shock outburst. Alfred leaned in close with a firm look. "Listen Bro, flowers are more of a Mother's Day thing. For Father's Day it's for manly brawn things! Like sports, tools, cars, all that jazz."

Matthew gave an "Oh." And thought it over. "I can always give Papa a car-"

"No, don't waste money like that!"

It seemed every year Matthew got flowers or small cards for his father figured nations. He didn't anything wrong with it, they liked the gifts. It was the thought that counted, right? Alfred helped his brother list on 'manly' things to get the nations he had to visit.

* * *

The next morning, the brothers decided to visit Arthur and Francis last, as Matthew invited them to dinner later the night. Alfred had on his list Berwald and Tino.

"I never expected you visited them first." Matthew admitted.

"Well, they were the first to find me before Francis and Arthur. And Berwald owned New Jersey before Artie got his hands on there." Alfred rang the doorbell holding a box under his arm. "I've spent some time with them, since he has some of his Ikeas in my country. Business wise we get along fine, but he has his moments where he considers me his other son."

Matthew smiled; he can see the two getting along fine. At meetings they've discussed small things, but he was extremely curious to how fatherly he can be to the American. The door opened, the brothers were greeted by the bright blond Finnish country.

"Ah, America, Canada. Greet to see you." He smiled brightly.

"It's good to see you too, Finland." Matthew greeted.

Tino allowed the two inside and shut the door. "Come to see Sve?" He asked picking up his dog, Hanatamago.

Alfred nodded and held his box up, it was about bigger than his head and looked to be light. But because his strength, it could weigh a ton for all Tino knew. Not that he would have trouble himself."I made him a gift, is he around?"

Tino gave a pause. "He took Peter out fishing, he wanted to go fishing with Sve, so they left early this morning. Been gone since."

Alfred just gave a, "Oh, then I'll just leave this here." He placed the box down beside the coffee table. "Mattie, got a marker?"

The Canadian went into his pocket and luckily found a sharpie marker. "Hope you don't mind blue."

Alfred grinned taking the marker. "Well, it is a color of his flag." He laughed and started scribbling something on the box.

"You sure you don't want to wait? They could be coming back any minute." Finland offered feeling back Alfred would have to leave it instead of giving it personally to Sweden.

"Nah, we got other people to see." He overlooked his writing and nodded. "There, that should do." Alfred stood and returned the marker. "Thanks bro."

"Well, I'll let him know of your present. I'll tell him to call you later." Tino opened the door for the brothers.

"Thanks, T. I'll be waiting for that call." Alfred threw a scouts salute and the brothers left.

Tino smiled with a sigh and looked to the box. He was curious to what Alfred had written but decided to cover it with a dry dish cloth. "Out of sight out of mind." He smiled and continued to prepare Sve a special dinner.

'From your son, Love, Alfred.'

* * *

"Don't they count as brothers more than fathers?" Alfred asked as they approached the Norwegian home.

"Well, they were the first nations I saw before Papa. I still think giving them a gift would be nice." Matthew defended knocking on the door. He had two boxes in his arms, one was small and the other was a medium size.

After a few seconds, the door opened. "Oh, Matthew." It was Emil, the nation for Iceland. He saw another with Canada. "Alfred too? What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm with my brother, of course." He answered with a look.

Iceland and America had some connections, but they now and again threw some blunt questions and aggravated answers to one another when Matthew was somehow involved. Matthew used to visit Iceland and Norway when he was getting upset from nations forgetting him. They held a big of a grudge over America the most, since they were brothers. It was inexcusable to forget your own brother. Though it made Iceland grateful he was Norway's brother and not America's.

Emil's attention was put towards the Canadian. "Her for Lukas?" He let them in and shut the door. Mr. Puffin looked from the kitchen as he was in the middle of eating.

Matthew shook his head. "Actually, I came to visit both you and Lukas." He gave the small box to Iceland.

Emil was skeptical, but took it. He opened it and pulled out a large plastic bag of black licorice. His eyes nearly sparkled but he cleared his throat with a "Thanks." And left to find his brother.

Matthew smiled that he liked the gift. He gave a side glance to his brother, Alfred was giving a look. "What?"

"Licorice? Really?"

Matthew was a bit annoyed. "He likes them, he said prices have been raised here so I thought I'd get him a huge bag of it."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Then I'm afraid what you got Norway then."

Speak of the devil, Iceland returned with his brother, already nibbling on his precious licorice. The sight of the Canadian caused Norway to send a small smile. "Matthew, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

Matthew held the bigger box to the Norwegian. "I wanted to give you and Iceland a gift. It's father's day in our country so..." He trailed off feeling a tad shy from explaining any further.

"That's sweet of you, Matt." Norway took the box and opened it, pulling out a bag of coffee grinds.

Alfred's jaw dropped. Coffee grinds!? Seriously!? The bag was a labeled as 'Pure Maple Syrup Turkey Hill'. Wait, maple? '100% natural Pure Maple Coffee'. Maple Coffee? When did Matthew have this on the market? It was Matthew's right? 'Product of Canada', yup. It was Matthew's alright. Alfred had no idea! He was now contemplating on making coffee to taste like burgers.

"We had some made, it's fresh. I hope you like it." Matthew was a tad flustered as he started thumbing the thread on his jacket.

Norway read it and nodded. "I'll try some tomorrow morning. It must taste delicious if it's your maple, Matt."

"Thanks!" He jumped from the compliment.

The twins said their goodbyes and left the home. "Why Norway and Iceland?" Alfred asked.

"I told you already." Matthew said.

Alfred wasn't convinced. "No, really. Is it the same as me with Sweden and Finland?"

Matthew shrugged. "Like I said, they were the first nations I met before Papa. They didn't claim the land the second they saw it, as it was an accident they arrived. But they stayed for a bit and taught me how to survive in my environment. The cold soon chased them off but I never forgot how they taught me how to hunt and survive." He gave a smile feeling the memories flood. "It was also then when I met Kumajiro as a small cub. He was sick and they helped bring him back to health. After he got better, they soon left but I never forgot them."

Alfred never really knew the reason he was so close with Norway and Iceland. Iceland must have been a little kid same age as Canada when Norway found him. So, he was without a doubt both a brother and a father to the Canadian.

The American patted his brother's head, he looked up seeing a huge grin. "I understand bro. Let's go finish our visits, 'kay?"

Matthew smiled and followed his brother.

* * *

Alfred gave a visit to Prussia, since he felt he was a strict father during the Revolutionary War, teaching him how to fight. Gilbert teased but thanked him for giving him the game Assassin's Creed 3. Matthew was skeptical as to why that game. Gilbert explained that all the books movies about the Revolutionary War and its bothered Alfred. The Prussian was a bit offended at first, but has gotten over it since. But when America said the Prussians are mentioned in the game, Gilbert was eager to play the game right then and there. He loved war games and it was perfect for him. Matthew gave him fresh pure maple syrup, Gilbert was extremely happy. He never was given such great gifts and it really made his Sunday.

Matthew had planned on visiting Netherlands but shipped a present to him instead. Alfred was curious, and asked what it was. Matthew said it was tulips, due to a thanks and annual thing the two countries have been doing since the end of World War II. He hinted there was a second present but told his twin it was a secret between him and Abel.

* * *

"Where'd you have diner set up at?" Alfred asked over the phone. The brothers split, Matthew going to Francis' house and Alfred going to Arthur's house. "Hopefully not a French restaurant."

"Alfred," The Canadian brother sighed. "No, not a French restaurant. I won't make that mistake again."

"Good," The sound of knocking echoed from the phone. "Arthur wouldn't be too happy with that."

"I'll text you the directions." Matthew hung up and skimmed through his phone finding the dinning place and sent them to his brother.

The front door opened. "Oui, 'ello?" The Frenchman suddenly smiled brightly. "Why, eef eet eezn't mon petite Mattieu!" The Canadian was enveloped into a tight hug.

"H-Hey, Papa." He returned the hug.

Francis pulled him away and looked to him, hands on shoulders. "What do I owe ze pleasure of your visit?"

Matthew smiled

* * *

"Artie!" Cried the American banging on the door. "Ya there?"

Stomping was heard and the door slammed open. "I've told you to bloody stop banging on my door before! This is the fourth door I've replaced!" He screamed at the American.

"Good, ya are home."

The British Empire sighed and folded his arms. "Yes, indeed I am. Now, what do you want, git?"

Alfred grinned.

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!"


End file.
